The Rocky Horror Fanfic Notes
by Cececat
Summary: Here I'm compiling fanfic ideas and notes. There's some worldbuilding stuff and ideas people can borrow... if they ask first, of course. There's also commentary on a few of my stories, which is something I might do to other people's stories if asked. (Please Read!)
1. Intro

**_Introduction_** :

 _Rocky Horror_ feels like my culture. It's like a religion, sort of. It's what I do... what I'm _dedicated_ to. Like a family or organization I am loyal to (alibi one that doesn't seem to notice what I try to do for them, like my actual family). Writing fanfiction feels like doing a sacred duty of some kind. Pompous as it sounds, I feel like the protector or 'keeper' of RH fanfic. Like how a Vestal looked after the sacred fire in Rome. It feels like an important duty. Yes, that's silly. But I can't help thinking like that. So I've decided to create a database of ideas for RHPS fanfics. A list of OCs that can be borrowed, various worldbuilding ideas. Hopefully it will also be entertaining to those who don't actually write.

I've also decided to write guides to all my complete stories. Each will explain the various popular culture references, symbolism, and sources of my ideas. Hopefully people will find it fun to read. This first chapter will include an explanation of things that appear in numerous stories. My Fanfiction is a diary. It's all extremely personal. So I've decided to explain it to whoever ends up reading it. And - if you do go read some of the stories (which you probably should if you're reading this) - you're reading my life at the time of that story's creation... through a RHPS-themed filter.

\- cececat, 8/25/2016

* * *

 ** _Explanations of Names_** :

 _Laura Trent_ = Laura Campbell is Little Nell's actual/full name. Little Nell Trent is a famous sick girl from a Dickens novel. This originated in SFFA, where it was actually explained for once.

 _Mags as Magenta's nickname_ = some people will call her 'Genta'. When spoken aloud that nickname sounds repulsive. Others used the name 'Mags' or 'Mag' so I adopted that habit.

 _Vitus (surname to Magenta and Riff)_ = I want to mention that this is  NOT something I think I invented. It means life in Latin, by the way, which is funny because they're the only main alien-characters left _alive_ at the end. Apparently it was Riff's original surname in earlier versions of the play (Erinkons explained this to me). Though that still doesn't explain the Latin...

* * *

 **Reoccurring Themes in My Stories** :

 _Author Avatars_ = basically story has at least one character that's me. Usually it's Columbia or an OC. Sometimes it's numerous people. Often their a main character. Once there was somebody who literally was me.

 _Anna_ = so I fell in love with a girl last January. These days it's not that big a deal. I thought it was, however. Something involving her shows up in many of my stories - especially in Columbia's backstory. Usually I don't actually explain who/what Anna is. Now you know.

 _Quenya_ = that is, old Elven. It's a language devised by Professor JRR Tolkien from _The Lord of the Rings_. Spoken long before the book takes place, Quenya is very elegant and rarely used. It's also the most complete of the Professor's contructed languages. I took advantage of the many online fan glossaries and coined many city/character names from it for my stories. Some place you'll also find bits of Sindarin, which is a _LotR_ -era Elven language I find more attractive. Sindarin is less complete, alas.

* * *

 **Please comment via review or message. If you like any of the ideas that are mine and wish to borrow them you may _ask for my permission_ (which I'll probably give after you explain the context).**


	2. Calendars

**So... here's some basic notes on my ideas for the Transylvanian Calendar system. The years are based on the year-system from my Gaius Cececatus Felix stories. I've modernized the month names and written them here, too.**

* * *

 **About Transylvanian Years (TY)**

Each year is 384 days. These years are counted from about 124 AD in our year-system.

To convert a specific EY into a TY: [the Earth year] - [124] X [365] / [384] = [the corresponding Transylvanian year]

To find 1974 (Denton Affair's year): [1974] - [124] X [365] / [384] = circa 1758.

Correct me if that's totally wrong, but I think that's how years could be figured out. I still haven't got a reliable formula for more specific time. Yes, I've been forgetting the first step in that equation when writing out years for _I, Claudia_. One day I will fix that!

* * *

 **The 16 Months (24 days each)** :

1\. Trixian (New Year)

2\. Roxian (July)

3\. Jupitian (August)

4\. Laurian (September)

5\. Waverlian (extra)

6\. Hartlian (extra)

7\. Salpirian (extra)

8\. Octian (October)

9\. Novemian (November)

10\. Decemian (December)

11\. Claudian (was Jan)

12\. Dulcibell (was February)

13\. Brianill (was March)

14\. Currian (was April)

15\. Patricill (was May)

16\. Janian (end of year, extra)

* * *

 **The 6 Days of the Week** :

Lunaday (Saturday/weekend)

Transylvaday (Friday)

Lauriday (Thursday)

Curriday (Wednesday)

Patriciday (Tuesday)

Brianiday (Monday)

* * *

 **I tried to change anything that involves the IX Hispana Legion (who Transylvanians are descendants of in Cececatus Felix stories). Though I left in which month would be which if we did go with the idea that the calendar was based on the Julian Calendar.**

 **It's meant to be symbolic that the first month of the year is called 'Trixian'. Trixie can be a shortened form of Viatrix, which means 'voyager'. One is 'voyaging' into a new year during that month.**

 **As usual, if you want to add ideas or borrow something just message me.**


	3. Name Etymologies

**Here's a list of alternate names for canon characters and their meanings. They can be used as false names for when the characters are in disguise. Some of them are just notes on commonly used names for the characters. I even wrote notes on the canon names in some cases.**

 **Like everything in this 'book', it's a work in progress.**

* * *

 **Film/Canon name** : _Janet Weiss_. Okay, we all know 'Weiss' is German for white (color of innocence and Janet's underwear) and there's the pun of it sounding like 'vice' when pronounced the German way. Though I think it's probably less known that 'Weiss' was the surname of the exploitation-film person who produced some of Ed Wood's early films. Janet is just another Medieval diminutive form of 'Jane. It was a popular baby name in 1940s and '50s United States. In the year Susan Sarandon was born (1946) it was ranked at 21st most popular.

* * *

 **Film/Canon name** : Magenta (a Domestic)

 **Alternate First Names** :

· _Madeline_ , after Madeline Usher from _The Fall of the House of Usher_. Both inhabit an aging castle-like building and both are in a heavily-implied incestuous relationship with their brother.

 **Alternate Surnames** :

· The all-but-canon _Vitus_. It means 'life' in Latin, and has been used by many fans for Magenta and Riff's last name. Apparently Riff's surname actually was Vitus in early drafts of RHS.

· _McKinley_ , which is her expy's fake-name in the revoltingly horrible 'equal' Shock Treatment. The name itself allegedly originated in Scotland as 'Mac Fhionnlaigh' and meant 'son of Fioonlagh'.

· _O'Cuinn_ , an older Irish form of 'Quinn' (as in Patricia Quinn).

* * *

 **Film/Canon name** : Riff Raff (a Handyman)

 **Alternate First Names** :

· _Roderick_ , after Madeline Usher's brother.

· _Igor_ because he spend most of the movie as that character archetype. Though by the end he's not an Igor because he isn't faithful to his master (one of the Igor's defining traits). The term was probably popularized by the 1974 film Mel Brooks film _Young Frankenstein_.

 **Alternate Surnames** :

· See Magenta's entry

* * *

 **So... if anyone wants to borrow ideas just say something! Also comment if you want to add something to this.**

* * *

 **I've been having fun researching/remembering different names and their meanings, so I've decided to also do... etymologies/notes on Actor Names (in order of billing). By the way, the popularity rankings.**

 **Tim** **Curry** : 'Tim' is a short form of Timothy. It's origins are Greek and it, like many names popular in the 20th century, was in the bible on at least on occasion. One famous modern character with the same name would be Tim the Enchanter, as played by John Cleese, from _Monty Python and the Quest For the Holy Grail_.

 **Susan Sarandon: '** Susan' is an English variant of a biblical name belonging to numerous persons. It's also the name of popular Terry Pratchett's _Discworld_ character Susan Sto Helit (also called 'Susan Death' sometimes), introduced in the novel _Soul Music_ and last seen in _Thief of Time_. In _Doctor Who_ the First Doctor's granddaughter is named Susan. It was ranked 8th most popular in.

 **Barry Bostwick:**

 **Richard O'Brien: '** Richard' means 'brave power'. It's of German Origin. It's the name of a hunchbacked (and "withered-armed") king of England, Richard III. He's the one who they found under a parking lot a few years back. That's also the guy portrayed highly unsympathetically in a play by William Shakespeare. 'O'Brien' means descendant of 'Brien'. It's an Irish name, of course.

 **Patricia Quinn:** the name 'Patricia' is wonderful because it's actually a word in Latin! It's a feminine form of 'patricius', meaning person of the patrician class (the upper/ruling class)... so it's like naming your kid 'upper class girl'. Though these days it's a proper name and it's known as the feminine version of 'Patrick', as in Saint Patrick. It was the 4th most popular name in the year Ms. Quinn was born (1944). Her surname, as stated above, originated as _O'Cuinn_ (descendant of Conn). It probably has nothing to do with the Roman name 'Quintus' - derived from the Latin word meaning 'five'. I only keeping Romanifying her name as Quinta or a related name because it matches up phonetically.

 **Laura "Little Nell" Campbell:** Laura is, like Patricia, a regal sort of name. It's derived from the word 'Laurel'. That's a sort of plant that they make into victory wreaths. The original male form of the name was 'Laurus'. 'Little Nell' is the name of a sick girl in a Dickens novel entitled ' _The Old Curiousity Shop_ '. It's mystifing that anyone would willingly be nicknamed after her. 'Campbell' originated as a Scottish Gaelic name, not as soup. It originally meant something rather insulting (which makes me think it was originally a nickname). We can probably assume that Ms. Campbell's family was Irish and/or Scottish before moving to Australia. One wonders if the earlier Campbells were of, ah, the criminal persuasion or caught up in one of the 19th Century Gold Rushes. This _is_ Australia we're talking about.

 **Jonathan Adams:**

 **Charles Grey** :


	4. Character Notes

**Non-Canon Character Notes:** So, here I'm compiling all the 'non-canon' ideas I've used for various canon characters. Since many things contradict I'm noting the 'source' of the information. That is, which story it derives from.

I'll also note any popular culture references by noting who or who's work they are a reference to: **D** stands for Charles Dickens, **S** stands for Shakespeare, **RHf** stands for Rocky Horror fandom, **RHa** stands for "Rocky Horror actors", **M** stands for "[other] movie".

* * *

 _Name_ : **Laura Trent**

 _Other name(s)_ : Columbia, Laura Krupke [SNW, **M** ]

 _DOB_ : May 24, 1955 [SFFA, **RHa** ]

 _Birthplace_ : Denton, Ohio

 _DOD_ : 1974 [SFFA]

 _Parents_ : Judy and Fred Trent [SFFA], Davis E. Trent [MUC]

 _Significant Other(s)_ : Eddie, Frank N. Furter

 _Children_ : Pip [SFFA], Rosaline Katerina Ophelia [WHTSN, **S** ]

 _Siblings_ : Helena 'Nell' Trent [SFFA], Agnes and Rose [LNATFP]

 _Other Family_ : "Granny" [LNATFP]

 _Out-of-universe ownership_ : 20th Century Fox

* * *

 _Name_ : **Janet Weiss**

 _Other names_ : Janet Majors, Mrs. Brad Majors

 _DOB_ : October 4, 1946 [SFFA, **RHa** ]

 _Birthplace_ : Denton, Ohio

 _Parents_ : Susan (nee Oakley) and Ethan Weiss [SFFA]

Significant Other(s): Brad Majors

Children: Estella Fay Majors [SFFA, **D** ]

Siblings: James Weiss and Emily Gallagher [SFFA]

Out-of-universe ownership: 20th Century Fox


	5. A Sci-Fi Fan's Adventure Comments

**_A Sci-Fi Fan's Adventure_**

* * *

 **Summary** : " _Janet's teenaged niece is dragged along to Ralph & Betty's wedding... and later ends up with her Aunt at a certain castle. Will her knowledge of Science Fiction change the story? Or will the sight of an attractive woman in a maid's outfit prove too distracting? This starts by following plot of the movie, through the eyes of an OC, but continues into an original story."_

* * *

 **Major Ships** : hinted Fay/Magenta, Fay/Lady Flora, Magenta/Riff Raff, Brad/Janet

* * *

 **Original Characters (Earth)** :

Fay Gallagher

· Born January 30, 1958

· Adopted by the Gallaghers February 10, 1958

· Named after Fay Wray

· Daughter of Frank and a now-dead woman named Lenore

· Brought up by Janet's sister Susan

· Named after Fay Wray

· Like Sci-Fi. A Lot.

· Very much a lesbian

· Initially was an 'Author-Avatar'

· Marries Lady Flora May 1, 1975

· Has a huge, somewhat unrequited crush on Magenta

Emily Gallagher (nee Weiss)

· Born August 15, 1938

· Never shown/named in the story

· Married Terry in August 1957

· Adopted mother to Fay, elder sister to Janet

Terry Gallagher

· Never shown/named in the story

· Married Emily in August 1957

· Adopted father to Fay

Helena 'Nell' Jones (nee Trent)

· Born November 24, 1947

· Elder sister to Laura Trent, aka Columbia

· Married to Gregory Jones

· Raised her sister's son Pip 'by hand'

· Based on from Mrs. Joe from _Great Expectations_

Pip Edwin Trent

· Born January 30 1970 to teenager Laura 'Columbia' Trent

· Never knew his mother

· Reference to Pip from _Great Expectations_

James Weiss

· Born 1943

· Older brother to Janet, younger brother to Emily

· Parents were Susan (nee Oakley) and Ethan

Estella Fay Majors

· Born July 31 1975

· Child of Frank and Janet

· Raised by Brad and Janet

· Half sister to Fay because they share a biological father (Frank)

* * *

 **State of Mind at Time of Writing** : I was strangely innocent back then. Not to mention I thought my writing was better than it ever will be. My crush on younger Patricia Quinn had just begun and I'd fallen in love with a _female_ classmate named Anna. Ye Gods, it was like a personal/mini version of the 1960s. Everything was going crazy and my point of view was changing. Also, I wrote it on virtually no sleep during a series of snow days in January. Afterwards I attempted a sequel or two. That did not go well at all. Though I still have all the family trees and timelines I drew out for a never-written series.

* * *

 **Chapter-by-Chapter Annotations (A Work in Progress)**

 **Chapter 1** :

· I'd vowed to make Brad the nicest character because I thought the fan nicknames 'asshole' and was an attempt at irony. It _probably_ is. That's why he's so nice to Fay (well, he supposed to seem like he's really nice to Fay. It doesn't exactly read like that).

· The only sci-fi literature I could think of from before 1974 were Asimov's _Foundation_ books and Arthur C. Clarke's _2001: a Space Odyssey_. Even know I've never actually read _2001_. The Kubrick-directed stoner flick of the same name is enough for me.

· The thing where she makes up stories in her head was the closest I could think of to me typing on a word document app on my smartphone (she was an author stand-in at first, as I've said). Why I didn't just have her write in a notebook is a mystery

· Because Nixon resigned in _August_ of 1974, I decided that the speech on the car radio must really be a cassette tape Brad loved to play on a never-ending loop for no real reason

· She's got red hair because my hair is sort of red.

 **Chapter 2** :

· What she says about the Igor character in the Karloff _Frankenstein_ films is wrong. There was no character like that until sequels _and_ he was actually named Fritz. Though in the very least he is the 'Igor' archetype… which was basically codified by 1974's _Young Frankenstein_.

· Before the line in which Fay describes Magenta as 'sexy' I'm pretty sure I'd never typed that word before.

· Around the time I wrote this chapter I'd read something on TV Tropes or whatever that had a joke about nothing being funnier to the British than a man in drag. That's where I got that.

· An early way I differ from Fay is that she dislikes _Monty Python_ while I adore it!

· Fay was originally going to be Magenta's kid (which would've been revealed in this very chapter). Though I decided against it. I thought Magenta was really hot and I couldn't bear the idea of Fay being _related_ to her. Of course, we've already got some incest in that family...

 **Chapter 3** :

· I misspelled Riff Raff's name as "Riffraff" through this entire story. Sorry about that…

· Fun Fact: Rocky Horror is more like the original Shelley version of Victor Frankenstein's creation than the iconic Boris Karloff portrayal. Well, he's what Victor _wanted_ the creation to be. Stronger and physically bigger (probably not like _that_ ) than normal people. Also, the creation was meant to be 'beautiful'. Even though the 'beauty' bit is up to personal taste Rocky still fits the 'strong and big' description.

· I wasn't sure what accent to give Magenta so she ended up having a British accent. This only sort of makes sense. In the movie her accent varies by line, as we all know.

· Though I doubt it's ever stated, half-Transylvanian offspring inherit the Earthling parent's looks. Darker hair is usually a dominant gene so this was the only way I could think of to make this work. Later, Estella also has lighter features – blonde hair and lighter skin – like _her_ mother.

· That 'Luke I am your father' reveal at the end of this chapter is sort of silly, I now think. And the name 'Lenore' seems a bit over-the-top. Since Frank has all but forgotten her it doesn't even make sense. See, the original Lenore was the deceased love of a Poe character that was mourned far too long. Frank probably didn't even know or car that his Lenore was dead. The name doesn't make as much sense as I thought.


	6. Strange New World Comments

_**A Strange New World**_

* * *

 **Summary** : "The diary of Magenta and Riffraff's 16-year-old daughter Trixie. When they first arrive on Earth, they enroll her in the local school so she can research earthling culture by watching the behavior of the other students. But what happens when she starts to care about the people she's studying? She can't tell them the truth without ruining everything!"

* * *

 **Major Ships** : Columbia/Eddie, Riff Raff/Magenta

* * *

 **State of Mind at Time of Writing** : I was excited I'd finished a story (SFFA) and eager to start something new. Since sequels to SFFA weren't working out I began this. Though I never finished it, because real-life stuff distracted me. I could no longer go back to the more innocent way of thinking. The story ended abruptly with Trixie being raped by Frank. At the time I was very keen on accuracy and was careful with calendar dates… _and_ tried to make the illness of Laura's medically correct.

* * *

 **Chapter-by-Chapter Annotations (a Work in Progress)** :

 **Chapter 1** :

· I was very proud of myself for figuring out the dates. The second of January was indeed a Tuesday in 1973. Speaking of which, that was written near. I wanted to make it real time like the never-posted

· Magenta and Riff Raff are called "Mum and Dad" by Trixie. How British they all were!

· One of the most important reasons for me referring to Frank as 'the Master' was that typing the name 'Frank N. Furter' made me uncomfortable. Now I've written enough that I'm comfortable typing that. Silly, isn't it?

· In this story Transylvanians like the moon because their planet is too close to their sun and the days are too hot. That differs from a later idea that became standard (that only half the planet gets light).


	7. On Science Fiction Double Features

**I don't know why I'm writing all this weird, random stuff. Right now I need to write but I haven't been able to think. So I'm just writing what's in my mind. That's random knowledge I've picked up here or there. Writing but not showing it to everyone is not the same, I'm sorry to say.**

 **Though I also feel horribly guilty for not doing as much writing as I 'should'. It hurts. I'm not writing proper stories or poems like I should. Though at least I'm writing something.**

* * *

 **Science Fiction:**

Michael Rennie was a British actor, chosen to play Klaatu in _The Day the Earth Stood Stil_ l because of this. They wanted the alien to be played by somebody unknown to American audiences. _The Day the Earth Stood Still_ was very popular for a B-movie and soon became a classic. The robot Gort was particularly memorable. We get a common sci-fi phrase from here: "Klaatu! Barada Nikto!". The actual meaning of this remains unknown. It's been referenced in much sci-fi media including the 'old' _Star Wars_ Expanded Universe (now called the Legends) where it forms the names of a few characters.

The _Flash Gordon_ serials of the 1930s were quite iconic. A certain Mr. George Lucas attempted to make a remake but never managed to obtain the rights to it. Eventually the project evolved into _Star Wars_ (1977). Looking back, a lot of _Star_ _Wars_ seems ripped off from _Flash Gordon_. I'm pretty sure Richard O'Brien was in the remake (when it _did_ happen, in 1980 or so).

 _Doctor X_ is a pre-code horror film. I've never seen it because it sounds horribly violent. Though I'm pretty sure he doesn't build a creature. There's the theory that 'doctor x' just means any mad scientist with a doctorate. That would make more sense. Though it _could_ be interpreted as a sign that The Usherette/Trixie doesn't know as much about movies as she thinks. Either way, I'd like to point out that the original mad scientist Victor Frankenstein wasn't actually a doctor. This was the late 18th/early 19th century, you know. He just went through a phase of inspiration not unlike some sort of phase seen in bipolar people. He didn't really speak to anyone until a while after his creation was born – let alone recite some grand speech like we see in movies. Most of the things associated with him and his creation would seem unfamiliar to Mrs. Shelley. It's all from the 1930s Universal films.

* * *

 **Double Feature:**

The double feature is a way of picture-showing that's become a novelty thing due to a number of factors. It used to be you'd pay for one ticket to see the A-picture, the B-picture, some cartoons, trailers, and even the news. Before people had televisions in their homes it was the only place they could see that sort of thing. Watching a film at the local theatre was more exciting than hearing a radio show. Even by the 1950s, when people were able to watch the news or _Lucy_ at home, double features were a place to socialize. Kids would be supervised there so you didn't need to worry about them getting into trouble. The a-pictures were big budget stuff with the stars in it.

Some things we consider b-pictures are actually exploitation films. Those were often about women in prisons or other weirdness. What made a film an exploitation film was that it was very shocking. Sometimes. When Frank says 'we could take in an old Steve Reeves movie' he might've been referring to Reeves' first credit _, Jail Bait_. That was Ed Wood-directed and therefore very strange… and could either be part of a double feature bill or something shown at an exploitation grindhouse.

Eventually the blockbuster – first _Jaws_ (1975) and then _Star Wars_ (1977) – was invented. The very same year Rocky Horror, beloved tribute to b-movies, was released a major contributor to the double feature's downfall also appeared in theatres. It's sort of sad, like they were saying "goodbye".

* * *

 **Please say what you think of this.**


	8. Androidess Explained

**Androidess Explained:**

This is becoming more of a 'diary' than a database of ideas. Though to me a 'diary' is a record of all the stories, poems, or ideas I think that day. Never have I managed to write actual events into some sort of journal. They're meaningless compared to all the thoughts – especially those thoughts of a philosophical nature.

My brain is like a computer, as I've often stated. It feels like there's always numerous 'programs' running. When I do a simple task like drawing there's always story ideas just keep going on and on in the background. Like a computer, I must do something with the results of all my 'programs'. Letting them go on unnoticed will cause a mental 'crash'. I give the results to you, fellow RHPS fans. And I dedicate the results to actors from RHPS. Before I wrote this stuff I was a bit crazier and I would write other things that were less organized (they weren't for specific audience and they made less sense). As the years have gone by I've gotten more and more ideas going 'round my mind.

It's good I have something to do with the ideas. Though now I've begun to expect somebody to acknowledge them. That's silly, I know.

Just read one of my poems for a better explanation:

 _I am she who writes stories few read_

 _I have little other purpose, it seems_

 _Like a machine I click at the keyboard_

 _My mind processes like a computer_

 _As most androids do, I exist to please_

 _Cold tears appear on this face of tin_

 _When I think nobody reads my work_

 _Some I'll admit is passionless nonsense_

 _That I write when I can think of no else_

 _Dear Actors, I write this in your honor_

 _And for the legions, centurions, senators_

 _Those beings called 'fans' are my masters_

 _I work for them as best I can_

 _No prince would rescue a metal damsel_

 _I'm valued for my mind, my ideas_

 _Like a calculator I'm just a simple tool_

 _Though I have my own mind and heart_

 _I'm just a computerbase to most people_

 _To be or not to be, that's my question_

 _To stab a life away seems too cowardly_

 _There's always more I can type for you._

Just so you know... 'legions' are fans in general, 'centurions' are shadowcasts, and 'senators' are the original fanclub (they're old/"senex").

Though what to do with these thoughts? Well, I've given myself self-imposed "3-law compliancy programming" (based on Isaac Asimov's robot stories). Metaphorically I am the "androidess" whose Duty (sort of like my version of the second law) is to deliver some kind of knowledge to the fellow fans. That's supposed to mean my stories but now it means random knowledge in absence of stories.

Here are the laws, as I think of them:

· I will not let myself harm a human, or let them be harmed, if it's in my power to stop such an event. Though I have little power over any things that aren't my own actions. So that law isn't very important.

· Then we've got the second law. That's the most important, I think. For me this law becomes the idea that I must work for someone – the other fans and the movie's creators, I've decided – by putting all these ideas that can't stay in my mind into something for them.

· The third law is to not let myself come to harm as long as it _doesn't_ _conflict_ with earlier laws. That way of doing things is dangerous I think. Perhaps sci-fi should stay fictional...

That's how I think. If I can't give people stories, I'll give them knowledge instead. I love teaching by conversation! Socrates did something like that, if I remember correctly. Though now I can't really converse with people so I'm both replacing by inability to think of good stories _and_ lack of not-busy people to talk to with this 'diary'. When I talk to people I can usually find a topic I know much of. I know a bit of nearly everything and a lot of certain things. So here I've been finding random things to rant about. In some cases I've done some research to check facts.

Whatever this is about, I hope people will read and enjoy it. This is like me talking to many people at once (or so it seems). I dearly hope Ms. Patricia Quinn one day reads it and is proud of me – and all the other fans, _her_ fans. This is the closest I'll ever get to talking to her. There's a tiny chance she might read it. Though I can't tell her all about Rome and Claudius and Livilla and movie history and everything because the people more likely to read this would get annoyed. That's my greatest wish currently, I think, to get to tell her all sorts of things. But that's so impossible and I've got to stop wishing silly thing. And I'd bet she already knows basically everything in the universe because people her age generally do.

* * *

 **Please... say something? I know people read this.**


End file.
